goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker Band
A Berserker Band is a Circlet-class headwear found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. It is occasionally dropped by a Druj in the Islet Cave. Being a Circlet, it can be equipped by Jenna, Ivan, Sheba, and Mia. The Berserker Band increases the wearer's defense by 46 and attack by 15. This is the highest attack rating for defensive equipment; only the Riot Gloves increase attack by this much. The Berserker Band can be bought for 13700 coins and sold for 10275 coins. It is unlikely that the Adepts that can equip the Berserker Band will be using physical attacks in the first place, so the Band will see little practical use, except for Jenna. Logic would say that the Berserker Band would be best given to the Adept with the lowest attack rating, since that Adept would need the extra boost the most. However, if a player has acquired a weapon that can do double or triple damage, like Masamune or Tisiphone Edge, it would be best to give both the Berserker Band and the weapon to the same Adept to maximize the effect of the weapon's Unleash. Getting the Berserker Band (This first method was taken from the Tisiphone Edge page and copied here for convenience) Save the game in the Islet Cave once you enter the long hallway and do a hard reset. Run around until you encounter a battle. If it is a Druj and a Cruel Dragon, continue. If it isn't, hard reset and try again. ROUND ONE: Sheba/Ivan: Storm Ray. Felix/Isaac: Quake Sphere. Jenna/Garet: Flare Wall. Piers/Mia: Glacier. *The monsters should not attack this turn as you get the first strike when using a hard reset. ROUND TWO: Sheba/Ivan: Storm Ray. Felix/Isaac: Quake Sphere. Jenna/Garet: Unleash your Mars Djinn on Druj'.' Piers/Mia: Attack the other Monster. This should give you a Berserker Band. NOTES: -If you get a duo of a Cruel Dragon and a Druj, and you reverse this so you unleash the Mars Djinni on the Cruel Dragon, you will instead get the Tisiphone Edge. ALTERNATE METHOD: Save the game in the Islet Cave once you enter the long hallway and do a hard reset (turn game off and back on). Run around until the team encounters a battle. If it is a Druj and a Chimera Worm, continue. If it isn't, hard reset and try again. Team Order: Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia Attack Order: Ivan, Isaac, Garet, Mia Weapons: Isaac has the Tisiphone Edge (it helps if Garet and Ivan have the Tisiphone Edge and Mia has the Meditation Rod). ROUND ONE: Ivan attacks Chimera Worm. Isaac attacks Chimera Worm. You felled Chimera Worm! Garet attacks Druj. Mia attacks Druj. ROUND TWO: Everyone defends exempt for Garet. Garet unleashes Fever (or other damage-inflicting mars Djinn). You felled Druj! Note: If you are too weak to end the battle here, it may work if the whole party except Garet defends for the third round while Garet unleashes another Djinn, like Torch. You should get the Berserker Band. Category:Circlets Category:Artifacts Category:Items dropped by slain enemies Category:Attack-affecting equipment